


Out of the Water

by anuminis



Series: Alien Planets [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Planet, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anuminis/pseuds/anuminis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think McKay would say : "Oh that is impressive, isn't it?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Water

**Title:** Out of the Water  
 **Artist:** [](http://anuminis.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://anuminis.livejournal.com/)**anuminis**  
 **Medium:** digital manipulation  
 **Pairing or Characters:** John, Rodney, Teyla, Ronon  
 **Rating:** Gen  
 **Artist’s notes:** I think McKay would say : "Oh that is impressive, isn't it?" *lol* Part of my alien planet series.

 

 

**Clash of the Titans**  
  
---  
  
|[larger version](http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc462/anuminis2more/sga/alien%20planets/mantaraylarge.jpg)|


End file.
